A Day in the Life (Amazing Adventures)
[[Datei:AmAdvs 11 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Amazing Adventures'' #11]]A Day in the Life ("Ein Tag im Leben") ist eine Kurzgeschichte aus der ''Amazing Adventures''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 29. Juni 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Amazing Adventures #11 * Story & Zeichnungen: Matthew K. Manning und Jerry Gaylord *'Tusche Assistenz': Penelope Gaylord *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität [[Liste der Amazing Adventures-Comics|Zur Amazing Adventures Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Muck Amok, Part 2" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Eye Witness Testimony" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo **Casey Jones **Ice Cream Kitty *Rocksteady und Bebop Handlung Die Rahmenhandlung besteht aus den Ereignissen eines bestimmten Tages, welche in den Diebstahl des wertvollen Bay-Diamanten der Schauspielerin Denise Vulpine durch Rocksteady und Bebop und den darauf folgenden nächtlichen Konflikt zwischen den Turtles und Casey und den beiden Diamantendieben münden. 'Michelangelo' thumb|160px|Der Tag für MichelangeloDer Tage beginnt für Michelangelo damit, dass er sich morgens um 7:09 Uhr todmüde aus dem Bett schälen muss. Er frühstückt noch, dann vertreibt er sich die Mittagszeit mit Videospielen, von denen nicht einmal Ice Cream Kitty ihn ablenken kann. Während der abendlichen Patrouille um 6:28 Uhr wird er unfreiwillig von Rocksteady als Fußabstampfer benutzt. Am Ende dieses Rundgangs kehren er, seine Brüder und Casey in die Kanalisation zurück, wo er sich um 10:53 Uhr vollauf zufrieden wieder ins Bett kuschelt. 'Leonardo' thumb|left|160px|Der Tag für LeonardoLeonardo beginnt seinen Tag recht früh (um 6:15 Uhr) und verbringt den ersten Teil davon mit Meditation und Kampfübungen. Erst am frühen Nachmittag erfahren er und Donatello im Fernsehen vom Diebstahl eines extrem wertvollen Schmuckstücks der Schauspielerin Denise Vulpine, der der Reportage nach von Mutanten begangen wurde. Während ihres nächtlichen Streifzugs kann er Michelangelo von Rocksteady befreien, und wieder zurück zuhause verbringt er die Zeit vor dem Schlafengehen nochmals mit Meditieren. 'Casey Jones' thumb|160px|Der Tag für CaseyCasey durchlebt diesen Tag ohne viel Abwechslung: Von früh morgens bis in den Nachmittag hinein verpennt er in der Schule den Unterricht. Am Abend, als er sich am Streifzug der Turtles und dem anschließenden Gefecht mit Rocksteady und Bebop beteiligt, mischt er bei der Keilerei zwar putzmunter mit; doch wieder zuhause schläft er glatt über seinen Hausaufgaben am Schreibtisch ein. 'Donatello' thumb|left|160px|Der Tag für DonatelloAn diesem Tag hat Donatello es nicht gerade leicht. Zuerst klingelt zwar bei ihm um Punkt 7:00 Uhr der Wecker, doch genau um 7:01 wird dieser von Raphaels geworfenen Sai permanent zum Schweigen gebracht. Den Morgen verbringt er zusammen mit Michelangelo mit Frühstücken, den Abend mit einem Zweikampf gegen Bebop, und die Nachtstunden mit Lesen... wenigstens bis ihm Raphael - nochmals mit seinem Sai - die Leselampe zerschlägt. 'Raphael' thumb|160px|Der Tag für RaphaelRapahels erster Akt an diesem Morgen besteht darin, seinen Sai nach Donatellos Wecker zu werfen. Das Frühstück unterlässt er und tobt sich zusammen mit Michelangelo vor der Videokonsole aus. Am Abend stürzt er sich als Erster auf Rocksteady und Bebop, als diese den Bay-Diamanten, den sie sich gerade unter den Nagel gerissen haben, etwas näher betrachten; doch zu seiner Enttäuschung muss er sich widerwillig damit zufrieden geben, die beiden "nur" in die Flucht geschlagen zu haben, und kümmert sich daher spät in der Nacht herzlich wenig darum, dass er gerade Donatellos Lampe zerstört hat. 'Bebop & Rocksteady' thumb|left|160px|Der Tag für BebopDer Morgen beginnt für Bebop und Rocksteady mit extremer Langeweile, da sie nicht wissen, was sie heute Interessantes unternehmen könnten; nicht einmal die Funk- und Fernsehnachrichten über den Bay-Diamanten geben den beiden eine zündende Idee. Erst als eine Ausgabe der New York Post mit einer Schlagzeile, in der der Aufenthaltsort es Diamanten an diesem Abend angegeben wird, ihm ins Porträt flattert, bekommt er die langersehnte Inspiration; doch am Ende ziehen er und Rocksteady an diesem Abend gegen die Turtles wieder einmal den Kürzeren. 'Ice Cream Kitty' thumb|240px|Der Tag für Ice Cream KittyWie passt Ice Cream Kitty in diese Geschichte hinein? Sie will sich am diesen Tag die Aufmerksamkeit der Turtles zu ziehen, doch diese sind mit ihren eigenen Interessen viel zu sehr beschäftigt, um ihr etwas von ihrer Zeit zu opfern. Daher schleicht sie sich heimlich aus dem Versteck an die Oberfläche und wandert unbemerkt in den Straßen von New York umher. Kurz nachdem sie die Zeitungsmeldungen über den Bay-Diamanten erspäht hat, sieht sie Rocksteady und Bebop an sich vorbeifahren. Um den Abend etwas aufzumischen, spielt sie den beiden daher die Zeitung mit der Meldung über den Diamanten zu und zieht sich danach wieder nach Hause zuück, wo sie zu gegebener Zeit den Fernseher einschaltet, so dass die Turtles die Nachricht vom Diebstahl des Diamanten spitzkriegen. Während die Turtles sich dann mit Rocksteady und Bebop herumschlagen müssen, nimmt Ice Cream Kitty in aller Ruhe die Spielekonsole für sich ein; und als die Turtles wieder nach Hause kommen, zieht sie sich wieder ins Eisfach zurück und rollt sich dort zufrieden zum Schlafen zusammen. Neudruckversionen *''Amazing Adventures'' TPB #3 (Oktober 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Amazing Adventures) Kategorie:Comics: Kurzgeschichten/Strips